The way things were  MerDer
by xDark-And-Twistyx
Summary: Meredith, Izzie, Mark & Derek were all best friends in NY. Meredith and Derek were in love. When the two girls moved to Boston to go to Med School everything changed.. Now its one year later.. does every story have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

A new year at SGH.

Meredith Grey and Isobel (Izzie) Stevens were chatting in the locker room. Both had been best friends for a long time. Grew up together, went to med school together and now are interns together.

Izzie: My god, I'm really nervous... are you nervous? (She shoves her stuff into her locker)

Meredith: You bet your ass I am.

Izzie: It's good that we've got the same resident though? Y'know theres actually someone we know, we can trust. (She smiles)

Meredith: It's good but you've gotta stop with the drama Iz. (She turns to the door as their resident appears)

Bailey: Stevens, Grey, Karev, O'Malley, Yang you're all with me. I have 5 rules memorize them Rule number one, don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Traumas protocol, phone lists, pagers. The nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run. A run. That's rule number two. The first shift starts now and lasts 36 hours. You're grunts, nobodies, the bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop. And you don't complain. On call rooms. Sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number 4 If I'm sleeping do not wake me unless the patient is actually dying. The dying patient better not be dead when I get there, because not only will you have killed someone, you will have woken me for no good reason. Are we clear?

Meredith: (Raises her hand) That was four rules. You said five.

Bailey: Rule number five. When I move, you move.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Derek: Mr. Johnson.. this is Dr.Bailey and her interns, whose presenting? (Looks at them all)

Bailey: Uh.. Grey (Points to her)

Meredith: L…Luke Johnson 26, bought in earlier this morning with a minor bleed in his frontal lobe after he tripped and fell down a flight of stairs. (She looks towards the patient that back at Dr.Shepherd)

Derek: This is Dr.Grey she'll be looking after you today (He looks her up and down)

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Izzie: Woww.. great job in there Mer! (She laughs, walking out of the patients room)

Meredith: I.. I hardly did anything.

Izzie: You got yourself a good case, on your first day too. (Walking off)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Derek: (Pulls Meredith aside) Dr Grey… you're the girl from the bar.

Meredith: Excuse me? (She looks puzzled)

Derek: You don't remember? Me, You… New york, my annoying friend Mark and your annoying friend Izzie? (He smiles)

Meredith: Oh my god! Derek! Yes I remember now.. how.. how are you? (Goes to shake hands with him)

Derek: What happened to us Meredith?

Meredith: You mean…

Derek: You left me behind.

Meredith: I didn't! I moved to Boston to go to Med school.

Derek: You said you'd call me… every night! (He raises his voice)

Meredith: So did you! I cant believe you, you're putting the blame on me! (She storms out)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meredith: Iz… you seriously cant remember him? All the times I complained to you because he had'nt called? (She paces the room)

Izzie: That's him? Head of neuro? (Crossing her arms)

Cristina: You dated him? Wow although, I cant blame you he is McDreamy. (She giggles)

Meredith: Hes a jackass! Putting the blame on me.

Izzie: You had something special back in NY, hell I was jealous, what changed?

Meredith: He never called.

Izzie: And neither did you!

Meredith: Don't you start Iz! (Points at Izzie)

Izzie: All im saying is you're both in the wrong. (She starts eating her salad)

Meredith: Why did he come here? He couldve stayed in New York.

Izzie: Um.. he came to Boston.

Meredith: What? When?

Izzie: About two weeks ago.. he found out where we lived, came around. You were on a date and we were all so close in Manhatten that I couldn't lie to him.. You kinda broke his heart Mer..

Meredith: A girl has got to move on!

Izzie: That quick?

Meredith: It had been a year and I was tired of waiting.

Izzie: So was he and that's why he came around.

Meredith: HEY whose side are you on?

Izzie: Oh you know I hate sides.. you should just talk to him.. talk to Mark!!

Meredith: Mark works here too? (Sits next to Cristina)

Izzie: If he doesn't then its his clone I'm working for today. I guess they come as a package.

Meredith: And how exactly would talking to Mark Sloan help?

Izzie: Because hes…

Cristina: McSteamy...? (She smiles)

Meredith: Stop McDonalds naming them!

Cristina: You'll get a hang of it.. ugh my pager gotta run. (She leaves)

Izzie: Because hes Dereks best friend.. he might know why he didn't call.. do you still like Derek? (She slants her head)

Meredith: No!

Izzie: Just a little?

Meredith: Stop! I'm going to talk to Mc…Mark, I'm going to find Mark. (She goes to leave)

Izzie: Wait I know! Lets ask him round for dinner tonight.. both of them!

Meredith: Are you crazy? (Turns back to Izzie)

Izzie: No.. ooh it can be like.. like a reunion but we'll have to invite Cristina too..

Meredith: Ha .. I don't cook.

Izzie: I still cook.

Meredith: You don't cook you bake.

Izzie: I can cook… we'll have them round for 6 I think its great. (She leaves)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**In the kitchen.**

Cristina: So ... i'm just going to sit there whilst you all reminice on life back in the big apple? (She sips from her wine glass)

Meredith: Pretty much.

Cristina: That's pointless Meredith.

Meredith: The whole idea was pointless. (Takes the glass from Cristina, takes a sip herself)

**The doorbell rings.**

Izzie: Hey Mark… Derek (She swaps hugs) uhm yeah.. come in. Take a seat. Want a drink?

Mark: Iz, calm yourself. (He sits)

Izzie: I'm sorry im nervous.. I talk fast when im nervous.

Mark: Why are you nervous? We've been friends for ages. Oh Iz.. is it me? (He grabs her hand) I always knew you had the hots for me.

Izzie: (Taking her hand from his) Still the joker huh? Okay.. So drinks?

**During the dinner.**

Izzie: Oh my god.. Derek do you remember when we all went out for dinner and well.. you went to the bathroom with Meredith and Mark stole all your well not Mer's but your clothes.. and you had to walk through the restaurent and out? In just your boxers? (She giggles)

Derek: Yeah pretty imature when you look back on it?

Mark: That wasn't imature.. it was the drinks. (He nodds)

Cristina: Seriously? You're telling me you actually did that to him? What were you like a bunch of animals just let free from the freakin' zoo?

Mark: Dr.Yang.. I don't like you. (Looking at her)

Cristina: Right back at you.

Izzie: (Whispering) Okay that was rude.

Cristina: So.. How come you never rang Meredith back?

Izzie: Cristina!

Cristina: What? You said they should talk.. out with it!

Meredith: I don't think…

Derek: … This is the right time if she wants to talk then come to me in her spare time.

Meredith: Why are you talking about me like im not in the room, I'm sitting directly opposite you, what am I invisible…

Derek: No..

Meredith: Then why?

Derek: Look Meredith…

Meredith: Don't look Meredith me… I'm fine!! (She gets up from the table and storms off)

Izzie: (looks at Cristina) look what you did! Everything was fine.

Cristina: If you had a plan to sort things out.. why invite me. (She walks off too)

Mark: Uh.. (Coughs) the food was nice Iz.

Izzie: What the hell happened to us? (She looks at Mark then to Derek)


	2. Chapter 2

**In The locker room at the hospital.**

Izzie and Cristina are chatting, Meredith walks by them.

Izzie: Hey... Meredith? (Meredith walks away) Can you believe her? She's still avoiding me.

Cristina: Hmm... I wonder why.

Izzie: What is that suppose to mean? (Crossing her arms)

Cristina: Wasn't it the least bit obvious last night that she perhaps didn't want to sit across the table from the man who never kept it contact with her after she moved.

Izzie: It was their chance to start talking again... Y'know reunite.

Cristina: I don't think she wants that. (Tying back her hair)

Izzie: She still has feelings! I've been her best friend for 5 years now, I can tell these things. I was there when they first met.

Bailey: (Marching in) Stevens you're with Sloan.

Izzie: But I was with him yesterday.

Bailey: If you wanna complain take it up with him he asked for you.

Izzie: I'm not complaining. (She smiles cheekily)

Bailey: Yang, Dr.Shepherd.

Izzie: Hey try and talk to him you know about... (She walks out)

Bailey: Lets move! (They follow)

………………………………………

Izzie enters the room.

Mark: Izzie… how's my favourite intern?

Izzie: Mark Sloan doesn't like interns.

Mark: Exactly my point, you're an exception because we go way back, why do you think I always request you?

Izzie: You're funny. Why not ask for Meredith? Who by the way is still not talking to me, we should become like a team… work together to make them both fall back into each others arms.

Mark: Such a hopeless romantic. But right now were working to save this young mans face. (They open the curtain to reveal a young boy who needs plastic surgery)

……………………………..

Derek: Take a look at that. (He points to the screen)

Cristina: It's huge.

Derek: It means a long, successful surgery. So… Dr.Yang you know Meredith right? You friends? She thinks I never rang her… I did... Just hung up every time. Things were difficult when she left for Boston.

Cristina: Okay… you're confiding in me?

Derek: It may seem. I love her… she means the world to me. I never wanted her to leave New York. It's just something she had to do. I offered to move too but she didn't want that. She promised she'd call me too. I don't think I've learnt to forgive her from the time I took a flight out to Boston and she was out with some other guy. And then to just for her to show up here. It's just…

Cristina: She's pretty amazing you know. (Jotting down notes)

Derek: I know

**In the cafeteria.**

Cristina joins Izzie at the table.

Izzie: So... you talked to him? (Taking a bite out of her apple)

Cristina: Let me tell you this one thing tinkerbell… when I'm working... I don't socialise.

Izzie: But he asked about her right?

Cristina: Yes. (She looks up, and gives Izzie a heads up)

Meredith: (Sits down next to Izzie) Okay Iz, I can't stay mad at you for too long even though I am mad but... whatever. What are you two talking about?

Cristina: McDreamy…

Meredith: Ugh… (She gets up)

Izzie: No Meredith! Sit (grabs her arm) let it all out... you've got to talk to him.

Meredith: Why? (She sighs)

Izzie: Because you guys are too good.

Meredith: Were… past tense.

Izzie: Come on…

Cristina: McDreamy said he hung up every time he tried to call, what an ass.. Y'know he's not actually as dreamy as I thought.

Meredith: So he called… He did call! (She looks over at Izzie and changes her tune) I mean he called so what… I don't even care.

Izzie: Stop it! Right now… stop pretending you don't care.

Meredith: I don't care… (Storms off)

Cristina: Oh yeah she cares.

……………………………..

George: (Spots Meredith sat in the nurses station) Meredith? Are you okay?

Meredith: No, I'm not all right George. (She buries her head in her hands)

George: Maybe if you tell me what's wrong … I could help you out.

Meredith: Thank you... but I'll be okay.

…………………………..

Mark: (Approaches Izzie) so guess what? I've persuaded Derek to come to yours tonight. To talk to Meredith. I've done you a favour Iz, you have to return it.

Izzie: What could I possibly do for you?

(Mark winks at her)

Izzie: Dr Sloan… Do not hit on your existing friends. What times he coming round?

Mark: I'm not sure.

Izzie: Oooh… maybe hide in a nearby car. (She clutches the chart in her arms with a huge smile appearing on her face)

Mark: Technically you mean… my car?

Izzie: Uh... (Shrugs her shoulders) Yes if you like.

Mark: You still haven't passed your drivers test have you?

Izzie: No … but what the hell!

Mark: It's been a year Iz! When we went to see you girls off at the airport you said to me that the next time I'll see you, you'd have your own car. (He chuckles)

**Later that night.**

Izzie and Mark are hiding in his car. Waiting for Derek to appear out of his trailer.

Izzie: So this is your plan? We wait until he gets in his car and then follow him to Mer's house?

Mark: Pretty genius don't you think?

Izzie: and whys he living in a trailer? (She looks around at all the land)

Mark: The mans got this crazy thing with nature. Personally I don't understand it.

**Back at Meredith's house.**

Cristina: (On the phone) you need my help?

Meredith: Yes.

Cristina: With what exactly?

Meredith: Just about everything…

Cristina: As in?

Meredith: Derek things. (She sighs)

Cristina: (Rolls her eyes) Why does that not surprise me?

Meredith: Izzies right im totally still hung up on him… what am I suppose to do? (Awkward silence) Cristina?

Cristina: Hold on I'm thinking.

Meredith: (The doorbell goes) I've gotta go someone's at the door.

Cristina: Meredith wait…

Meredith: I have to go. (She hangs up)

She opens the door sees Derek, panics and closes it

Derek dials her number and doesn't hang up. She sees it come up on her phone goes to the door. They swap glances and start kissing. Derek slams the door too.

**Nearby.**

Izzie: (Puts down the binoculars) she let him in.

Mark: What happens now?

Izzie: I don't know they've shut the door; I could make out Ive just got in from work. (Goes to open the door)

Mark: (Pulls her back) No Iz, whatever happens now happens. Don't walk in there and interrupt it all.

Izzie: But where am I supposed to stay? It's my house too.

Mark: You can go back in a few hours, wanna grab a few drinks?

Izzie: I'd like that… just as friends though.

Mark: I know that. It's been that way forever; I just can't get my way with you.

Izzie: (She giggles) just…Shut up and drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**In the car park at the hospital.**

Cristina: Where is Meredith this morning? Its not like her to be late (She says looking around the car park)

Izzie: Yeah I know … she wasn't up when I left (She gives Cristina a look)

Cristina: (looks back at her) oh you know something.

Izzie: About what …

Cristina: Don't you try and deny it tinkerbell … your too innocent for that crap.

Alex: What are you guys talking about? (Jogging from out of nowhere)

Izzie: Oh nothing. (She smiles and walks ahead)

Cristina: (Looks at Alex) shes hiding something. (She follows Izzie)

**At Merediths house**

Meredith wakes up to Derek sitting in a chair by her bed.

Derek: Good morning (He smiles, kissing her forehead)

Meredith: Already? (She looks at her alarm clock) Oh my god! I'm late. Baileys going to kill me. (She jumps out of bed) What the hell happened to the alarm?

Derek: Why don't you just call in sick?

Meredith: (Stops and thinks) I cant.

Derek: So what, now you're a workaholic? (He smirks)

Meredith: This isnt funny. I'm so dead. (She runs down the stairs)

**Back at the hospital**

Cristina: (Cornering Izzie) Tell me what you know.

Izzie: Ive already told you, theres nothing to tell. (She closes her locker door)

Cristina: Come on … you're the biggest gossip I know.

Izzie: Find out yourself.

Meredith: (Rushing in) Is Bailey here yet?

Izzie: No.

Cristina: What happened to you? Youre all sweaty and horrible. (Looks her up and down)

Meredith: I ran. (Shoving her clothes in her locker)

Izzie: From home?

Meredith: Iz, Im not that crazy. I meant from the car.

Izzie: Oh so you got a lift? (Izzie looks at Cristina)

Meredith: Yeah, thanks for taking my car.

Izzie: Sorry. But you were still asleep and I didn't fancy waking you both up.

Cristina: Both? Mer did … Your sleeping with McDreamy again arent you?

Meredith: (Going red) I thought you knew.

Cristina: Don't give me that crap. When did you make up?

Izzie: Last night. I helped (She smiled)

Bailey: (entering the room) Rounds.

Cristina looked at Meredith and followed Bailey.

…………………………………………

Meredith: (Working on their patient) I was going to tell her you know. I didn't need you to do it for me.

Izzie: She knew something was going on. She was practically begging me to tell her.

Meredith: That didn't give you the right to. Its my buisness.

Izzie: Meredith look … she wouldve found out sooner or later.

Meredith: Why? (She looked up at Izzie)

Izzie: Because we all know gossip spreads faster than disease.

……………………………………

Meredith: Hey (she sighs, joining Derek on a bench outside)

Derek: So, just about everyone knows then.

Meredith: Yeah well, you know what Izzies like.

Derek: It doesn't help that Mark knows either.

Meredith: No. (She smiles)

Derek: (Smiling back) But then again … if it wasn't for them. We would still be arguing.

Meredith: We owe them one.

Derek: We do. (He kisses her, she kisses him back)

Meredith: What … what if Bailey finds out? I could get kicked out of the program.

Derek: Im her boss.

**In the cafeteria**

George: (Sitting down at the table) Guess whos scrubbing in on a hemospherectomy with Shepherd!

Cristina: Your kidding? I'd kill for that.

George: Its outrageous. Almost makes it hard to hate him. (He opens his carton)

Cristina: Why do you hate him? Is it cos you know about him and Meredith?

Izzie: Its been going on for ages. Well … apart from the whole two year gap thing. Why do you care anyway George?

George: I don't. (Looks down)

Izzie looks across at Cristina giving her a confused look. Just as Meredith joins them.

Meredith: I owe you an apology. (looking at Cristina) I should of told you sooner and I was going to.

Cristina: Its fine. (She picks up her fork)

Meredith: Ok. (It goes silent)

Izzie: George is scrubbing in on a hemospherectomy with Derek.

Meredith: That's great. (She smiles at George)

George: Yeah. We're cutting out half a girl's brain, and it's going to work. (He smiles back)

…………………………….

Izzie is walking down the corridor from the nurses station. Mark comes up behind her.

Mark: Hey stranger. (he laughed)

Izzie: Jeez, Mark you made me jump.

Mark: Hows things with the happy couple?

Izzie: Fine. And it all comes down to us (she high fives him)

Mark: (Smiling at her) Were too good. I was wondering … fancy another drink tonight? Last night was fun.

Izzie: Yeah ok.

Mark: Okay ill meet you at Joes after work.

Izzie smiles. Mark watches her walk away. Derek joins him.

Derek: Your into her.

Mark pats him on his back and leaves.

**In the galleries above the operating theatre.**

Cristina: I cant believe ive not had one surgery yet since being here.

Meredith: Your surgery hungry.

Cristina: It should be my turn. Im sick of being down in the pit all the time. Bailey hates me. (Crosses her arms)

Alex: (Laughing) Look at Georgie he looks like hes about to puke.

Meredith: (Looking at him) Are you really as shallow and careless as you make out?

Alex stops and sits back. They all watch intensely as the bleepers go off In the theatre.

Derek: She has no pulse … start cpr (He grabs the peddlers)

……………………………….

All the interns are gathered in the locker room.

Izzie: Sorry to hear about what happened in surgery George.

George: It just goes to show that not everything goes how we want it to. (He sits down)

Meredith: So, how about drinks tonight at Joes?

Cristina: Sounds good count me in.

Izzie: I'll be there but … I wont be with you.

Cristina: Ooh tinkerbell has a hot date?

Izzie: Its not a date. Mark already asked me to go for drinks with him. Just as friends nothing more. (She leans against her locker)

Cristina: McSteamy asked you? (Tying her shoelace)

Meredith: Why cant you both come have drinks with us? Were all friends here.

Cristina: Speak for yourself. (She says under her breath)

Izzie: Fine. I'll see you later. (Storming out)

Cristina: She so wants him.

Meredith gives Cristina a weird look.


End file.
